How to Love
by EchoRedfox
Summary: Goten saves an alien girl from being some pterodactyls dinner. He thought he'd never see her again but fate seems to have another plan for the two. Zuna is the daughter of the Tigren king. An alien race thought to be wiped out by the saiyans. Zuna ran from home after another beating. Never thinking fate was more than cruel Zuna doesn't know how to believe in love
1. Wild Animal

**Goten pov**

Honestly training with my brother has become roteine we know each others moves by now. Then add in the training I try to get in with Trunks sucks to. All he's worried about is if Maron is watching. I sigh again as I dodge Gohans fist. We are in the air moving to fast for the untrained eye to see.

"GOHAN!" Videl screamed from their porch.

"YES HONEY" He screamed back.

Seeing an opening I took it puching him square in the face causing him to plumit down from the sky. At the last second he flew up then landed on the ground. He spit out a mouthful of blood before wiping his mouth.

"Damn, Goten didn't think you'd ever find an opening." He said walking over to his wife.

I sigh for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Watching them always made me feel lonely. I mean seriously, everyone I knew had someone. Gohan had Videl, my mom had dad, Trunks and Maron might as well be dating, Bulma and Vegeta had what ever the hell they where, Mr. Satan and Buu where amazing friends. I just couldn't help but feel lonely.

"Gohan. I'm gonna go out and train by myself for awhile. Could you tell mom for me." I didn't even wait for his answer.

Taking off I flew until I saw the clearing dad and I use to train in. I landed before I senced the power level. It seemed weak at first till it started moving closer to me. I looked all around me trying to see which way it was coming from. For a moment I thought it was Gohan trying to scare the shit out of me but I would have recanized the level.

After a moment a girl with tan skin and dark black and orange hair came running out. She looked scared out of her mind for a moment. I couldn't understand why she was scared until I saw what was chasing her. It was one of the giant pterodactyls. I laughed at her for a moment before I realized it was going to carry her off. Running over to her I tackled her out of its way. We rolled down a hill, when we reached the bottom of it she had landed on top of me. I had wrapped my arms around her to keep her from hitting anything.

She look up at me with deep emarld green eyes. I can't say I didn't get lost in them. I know it corny I thought that to myself the moment it popped into my head. She immditely jump off me and scooted as far away from as possible. I saw her shake with fear as if I had hurt her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." I said sitting up.

She just kept trying to shrink herself into a ball. It was as if she didn't understand. I stood up and slowly approched her as if she where a wild animal. That seemed to be the only she would let me come near her. When I got about five feet away she growled at me. I kept my hands in front of me incase she decided I was a threat and needed to be elminated. I sat back down at the five foot distance from her and kept eye contact. She seemed to be letting her gaurd down.

I'm not sure how long we sat like that for. I do know that the sun had set and the tempature had dropped a couple of degrees. She was starting to slip into a sleep as I stood up. I felt a twinge of guilt. I had a home I was going back to. I didn't even know if she had one. I guess if I saw her again I would ask. That was my last though before flying home and having dinner with my mother. My last though of the night was that I didn't even know her name.


	2. Bring the Wild Animal Home

**Goten POV**

I really didn't sleep at all. The moments I did sleep where plaged with her face and look in her eyes. After the third time of dreaming of her, I gave up trying to sleep. I got out of my bed and got dressed. When I walked into the living room I could smell the food my mother was making. I licked my lips and sat down at the table. Me and my mother ate together before I headed outside to fly to the Capsule Corporation compound, but something stopped me. I felt the girls kai spike again. I looked in the direction it was coming from.

I thought for a moment before following it, I followed it to a different clearing. I saw her trying to fight a dinosaur for its egg. She seemed to have the upper hand till the dinosaur was able to bite her arm and throw her around like a rag doll. It let her go and she flew into a cliff. I rushed over to see if she was alive. She was breathing but her injurys where not to be taken lightly. I softly and gently picked her up in my arms. She moved but not much.

When I reached my house I made sure my mother was gone before putting the girl in my bed. I had to strip her to her underwear to observe the damage done to her. She was covered in dirt, blood, and sweat. I went and got a rag with warm water and a bucket. I wet the rag and started to wipe her face, then her arms, legs, torso, and the top of her chest. When I was done I poured the disgusting water out the back door and went to heat up some soup for her once she woke up.

I had started to doses off in my desk chair when she woke up. She shot out of my bed and ran to the corner of the room while trying to cover herself. I put my hands out in front of my boby encase she decided to attack me. She flashed her sharp canines at me when I got to close to her.

"Clothes. Where are my clothes." She hissed at me her lips formed a snarl.

"Your clothes are ruined from your fall. I brought you some of my sister in laws clothes." I whispered to her slowly picking up the clothes.

Her eyes narrowed at me before pointing at my bedroom door. I walked out of the door and she slammed it shut with such force I thought door would break. I sat on the floor counting the seconds till she opened door. Only she wasn't wearing Videls clothes. They were my old training clothes. She had made some of her own altercations. The shirt now was halter top on her with the waist and sleeves torn off. She had taken a pair of pants that I had stolen from Vegeta and put the skirt I pulled from Videls closet over them.

"Food." Was all she said to me before crossing her arms.

"Oh. Um come with me." I said while walking to the kitchen.

She followed me and sat in a chair when I motioned for her to sit down. I put some soup over rice and sat it in front of her. She tore into the food as if she'd eaten in days. I smirked and thought her appetite could rival mine or Trunks. She slammed the bowl down and burped. She looked at me and back at the bowl. I refilled it for her and waited for her to finish.

"Thank you." She said standing up.

"Where are you going? Your still injured." I asked stopping her.

She just stared at me with a confused look. I made her sit back on the couch where she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
